1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to particulate movement apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new convertible particulate vacuum attachment for effectively applying a vacuum to particles congregated in a pile and dispersed about a substantially flat surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vacuums can be used to collect a variety of particulate matter in a variety of conditions. For example, city maintenance departments deploy street sweeping vehicles to dislodge and collect dirt and rubbish from streets. Organizations involved in the manufacture and handling of particulate products sometimes employ vacuum conveying technology to move ingredients and products throughout their production cycle. Individuals involved in grain commodities, including farmers and grain elevator staff, often use vacuum apparatus to move quantities from grain from one location to another. Sometimes the particulate matter is positioned in piles on a surface, and sometimes the particulate matter is dispersed about the surface, and many times the particulate matter to be conveyed is positioned in piles and dispersed.
Typical vacuum apparatus consist of an input, a vacuum source and an output. A variety of attachments are typically mounted to the input for the purpose of directing material into the vacuum source. A hose or tube is usually interposed between a vacuum attachment and this input, so that the user can direct material from within a limited distance of the vacuum apparatus into the suction unit providing the vacuum source.
A number of apparatus have been proposed that provide a vacuum attachment for conveying piles of material or for conveying loose particles. However, the known apparatus do not appear to provide a vacuum attachment that is equally effective for addressing both a pile of material and particles dispersed across a surface. The user of the apparatus has been faced with the undesirable choice between the use of different attachments that are either suitable for addressing piles of particulate or for addressing dispersed particulate granules, but not both. Some attempts have been made to address both situations, but these approaches tend to be more effective for addressing one of these situations, but less effective or even unsuitable for the other situation.
In these respects, the convertible particulate vacuum attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus highly effective for applying a vacuum to particles congregated in a pile and also particles dispersed about a substantially flat surface.